


The Fire Is So Delightful

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s cold outside, but Abby has something to warm them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Is So Delightful

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #413 "frosty"

“You know, I _do_ feel a little bit warmer,” said McGee. “Even though I know it has to be psychosomatic.”

“Just because it’s all in your head doesn’t mean it’s not real,” Abby agreed, sweeping around the lab, turning off machines. 

McGee smiled. “I love it when you quote _Harry Potter_.”

“And I love it when you know it’s _Harry Potter_.” Abby set her computers, running results in the background, to beep their alerts, then turned out the main lab lights and sat beside him in front of the fire on the monitor screen. “Merry Christmas, Timmy.”

“Merry Christmas, Abs.”

THE END


End file.
